Our Final Moment
by BoxOfChocolatesXxXx
Summary: set with the plot of the movie, Paint it White, near the end when they're stranded on the island


England, America, Germany, Italy, Russia, China, France, and Japan sat around the campfire, enjoying their last meal that was prepared by China. Of course, none of them would admit to each other that they believed that these were their final moments, but they simply couldn't help feeling this way, considering the circumstances. They were all stranded on a deserted island and the merciless Nopperabou could appear at any moment. The countries sat quietly, eating their pot-stickers, knowing that there was little hope.

As the night progressed, the countries shared conversations with each other. Besides Italy, who had fallen asleep. Germany kept on glancing over at him with a sad expression on his face.

"Oh my...the fire is going out, aru!" China pointed out.

"I'll get some firewood." America offered. Surprisingly, he wasn't in the the mood for conversation.

"Find England too, he's been gone for awhile." France added casually.

"England was gone?" America thought, feeling bad for not even noticing him slink away.

Well, its not like he didn't have a lot on his mind.

America journeyed into the forest. The wood around him could have worked, but America wanted to walk around for awhile. Mostly because he didn't want to show his gloomy side to the others.

Eventually, he found England. England was just standing there, facing away from him, his head turned upward. He must be looking at the stars or something.

America didn't call out to England until he was right behind him.  
"What'cha doin'?" America asked.

"Guwaaah!" England flinched violently. "Bloody hell, America!"

"Why'd you sneak away?" America asked.

England's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"It's none of your business, you git-" And then the tears poured down.

America's eyes grew wide as he watched the tears pour down his face.

"Oh shit..." England cursed as he frantically tried to wipe away his tears.

"You're crying?" America asked.

"OF COURSE I AM, JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" England snarled.

America stared at the older country as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"This is it..." England covered his eyes with his hands. "I'm going to disappear... I'm going to turn into one of those white gooshy things...I won't even know who I am anymore..."

America's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Its not just you, you know. We're all going to go out that way!" He said.

England paused his sobbing and removed his hands from his eyes. He looked up at America, his eyes wide and sad and confused.

"Wha—What is it?" America asked.

England suddenly placed his hands on either side of America's face.

"England?" America questioned.

England pinched America's cheeks and pulled them, stretching America's mouth.

"Ouch...England! What the hell?"

England looked at America with tear-filled eyes.

"This is the last time I will see your face."

America's eyes went wide.

"England..."

England finally let go of the younger country's face and his arms fell to his sides.

America just stood there, unsure of what to do or what to say.

Some hero he was, he couldn't even think of some epic speech to comfort England.

Before America could even open his mouth to say anything, England wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a close hug. He began to silently cry into his chest.

America sighed and looked up at the stars and smiled.

"This really is it, isn't it?" America thought. "Our final good-bye's..."

America wrapped his arms around England, returning the hug.

"I love you, America..." England mumbled.

"England..." America said lovingly as he squeezed him tighter.

America could feel England's arms loosen around him. He looked down in confusion and realized England's face was now inches away from his.

"Eng-" America began, but England brought their lips together. America's wide eyes stared into England's gently closed ones.

"Oh God..." America thought. "England's never kissed me like this before... This situation must be making him pretty desperate."

America kissed him back, bringing a hand to England's head to pull him closer to deepen the kiss.

"I guess...this situation...is making me desperate too..."

America could feel England's tears begin to stain his own face as they kissed.

"England..." America broke the kiss and brought his hand up to England's face to wipe away the tears.

"I love you... I really do..." England sobbed, only making more tears come.

"I love you too, England. And I always will, no matter what happens." America replied.

England kissed America again, much more forceful this time, and even managed to knock America over.

"Oh God... he's lost it!" America thought as he was continuously being attacked by England's kisses.

"I really hope none of the other countries comes by right now..." America thought, realizing how awkward it must look with himself laying on his back with England on top of him, violently kissing him.

"England, calm down..." America laughed, bringing his hands to England's shoulders.

"What are you gonna do, rape me?" He teased.

"Maybe..." England said, leaning down again and kissing along America's neck.  
"_What_?" America asked, suddenly nervous. England found the end of America's shirt and started to lift it up his chest.

"E-E-England?" America stuttered.

"Lift your arms up." England begged, his face pink and dazed. America lifted his arms without thinking, and his shirt was slipped off of him. He was glad that this was a warm, tropical island.

England leaned down and licked America's left nipple. America squirmed beneath him, his eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment. England's hand began to work on America's right nipple as his mouth was busy licking and nipping the other one. America moaned loudly. (he was glad that England had strayed so far away from the group and that they weren't close to the others at all)

England could feel America growing hard beneath him.

"America..." England moaned, staring at the younger country beneath him with lustful eyes.

America looked away, his face red and bashful.

England sat up and removed his own shirt. America stared up at the now bare-chested England.

"This is so surreal..."

"Hey, England..." America began as England started on America's belt buckle.

"You know, we're going to make it out of this." England paused and looked up at America's face.

"I'll think of something. I'm the hero, you know."

England smiled. "Whatever you say."

"E-England-!" America gasped as England brought his mouth to America's member.

"Oh God...oh god oh god oh god..." America repeated in his head. England trailed his tongue across America's entire member and eventually took the whole thing into his mouth.

"Gaah!" America cried out. England moaned happily and began to bob his head up and down.

America could feel his body getting hotter and hotter.

"Not good.. not good..." America thought. "E-England!" He cried out as he came in England's mouth.

England slowly slid his mouth off of America's member and gulped. America turned bright red at the sight.

"America..." England said, his face even more dazed and dreamy than before.

America sat up and pulled England into a kiss. He couldn't resist, England's expression was just so...

England suddenly broke the kiss and stood up.

"England?" America questioned. England slid his pants off, now completely exposed.

"Uh, um..." America stuttered nervously as he stared at England's now naked body.

"Lay back down." England instructed.

"E-England..." America protested, but England gently pushed against America's shoulders and he laid down on his back. England climbed on top of America again.

"Oh gosh.. I'm still hard.." America realized. England positioned himself on top of America.

"England... wait..." America protested again, but England began to push down on America's still-hard member.

America moaned loudly as he felt himself enter England.

"Aah...aah!" England cried out in pain, but kept going. He eventually managed to be completely filled by America, all the way to his base.

"America...America..." England moaned.

"He's crying again..." America thought to himself, seeing the tears roll down his cheeks.

America reached his hand up to wipe away the tears, but England began to move, causing America's arm to fall back down, and for him to moan loudly again.  
"En..Engla- Aah!" America cried out as England lifted himself up and down repeatedly on America's member.

"Damn...this feels so..." America thought as he began to lose himself to the pleasure. He sat up and wrapped his arms around England as he continued to move. America leaned England down on his back and began to thrust into him harshly.

"Aaaahh! America!" England cried out as he clung desperately to America's shoulders.

America could feel himself approaching his climax for the second time.

"America...I'm...! I'm..!" England cried out, his dirty blonde hair spread out on the grass beneath them.

"Ngh.. me too..." America gasped, and they both climaxed together; America filling England on the inside, and England dirtying both of their bare chests.

A Week Later.

The nations had just finished a meeting. They had discussed how they all were doing, since the Nopperabou had left their planet for good. All the countries were doing well, and they all went their separate ways. Except America and England, who had stayed behind.

They couldn't make eye contact with each other. In fact, they couldn't even FACE each other.

"So... we didn't turn into aliens after all." England said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah..." America responded.

"Guess you were right." England added.

"Haha, yeah..."

Another long, awkward silence.

"I guess we got carried away."

"Yeah...hahaha."

"Thinking it was the end of the world... Sheesh."

"Yeah, pretty dumb."

"Yeah."

Another pause.

"...Anyone would have gotten pretty desperate at a situation like that, huh?"

"Yeah. Really desperate."

England cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, then. I'm glad that's all over with." England stuck out his hand to shake America's hand.

America reluctantly took it. They finally made eye-contact.

"I'm glad we're alive, America." England smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

America returned the smile.


End file.
